


Unusual Rehab

by Kokoa_Bean



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Hospitalization, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoa_Bean/pseuds/Kokoa_Bean
Summary: Shuichi is admitted into Hopes Peak Hospital for Care and Rehabilitation where he meets an annoying roommate, Kokichi, and their misadventures begin.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> It says Koko, but it's really Sagie (v.v they don't let you change your name...)   
> Anyways this is my first fanfic and it's based on my obsession with Kokichi <3  
> Rated explicit for future chapters and I'll probably add more tags later. Hope you enjoy~!  
> Expect no consistent chapter posting, though I'll try =u=

Shuichi Saihara now stood outside of Hopes Peak Hospital for Care and Rehabilitation. Not that he'd ever want to go here willingly, but after an attempted suicide he was sent here by a psychiatrist. Was it really a suicide? Apparently to the people around him being his family and so called friends thought so. Not even talking it with him his parents decided to send him here, but he thought they just wanted him out of their hairs. Being underage his parents had complete control over his actions and his fate was sealed. As his parents filled out the paperwork he looked around and cringed. The walls were abnormally white and the place had the scent of medicine probably permanently. Well this was fucking great.

Shuichi's belongings were taken from him, though all he had was a few changes of clothes, phone and tablet. Internet access was one of the few things he enjoyed as he didn't go out more than he had to. Apparently they needed to be searched, but is there really anything dangerous about them? A bit later he was given back his clothing and nothing else; he swore this place was just to torture him. Shuichi gave more mental curses and was whisked away further into the facility which was his new home for the next month, at least until the first evaluation. He glanced at the nameplate where one slot already had one with Kokichi Ouma on the laminated label.

The rules he would need to follow were told and he was also given sheets of paper with the same rules. The font was abnormally large most likely they expected him to be blind or maybe illiterate, which was a passive insult if anything. The papers were not stapled either as a safety to not injure himself, but if someone really wanted to they could probably use the paper to cut themselves, not that he would. He didn't want to add even more days to this hell, so he just nodded at all the rules to get the attendant out of his face. Explained to his parents this was the only available room at the time and Shuichi would be transfered once there was another vacant room. It was as if they didn't want him in the room, but could it really be that bad? Shuichi just expected some crippled person maybe talking to themselves as the worst. Well he was completely wrong.

The door opened and inside was a small boy with plum colored hair was lying on his stomach over at the far bed. With his legs in the air kicking the bed every so often and his head propped on a hand he seemed to be reading a book. It was quiet in the room, so it only took a few seconds for the boy's head to turn. His lilac eyes sparkled and he had a big smile on his face. "You're my new roommate, right right right?" He rolled himself off the bed, book not important anymore, and scurried over to Shuichi in no time at all. "My name is Kokichi~ What's yours? Oh! I bet it's Shuichi~" He was bouncing on his feet almost in awe at Shuichi.

The other stared at Kokichi with a blank look and gave a mental groan to be stuck with some hyperactive kid. And how the hell did he know his name, did they tell him? Surely that would be some kind of breach in information, what a crappy place. "Umm yeah, it is Shuichi..." He glanced at the other as he walked to the vacant bed and put his belongings near it. His judging eyes swept the boy over and took note of anything that stood out. First the kid was short and he had to be at most fourteen, which was just a pain. There was a huge age gap, not like he'd talk to the other, but it could lead to some awkward situations depending. The clothing at a closer look seemed to almost look like a hospital gown, but not. There was a bit of a difference with more ties and it seemed worn down. "So... Kokichi... how did you know my name?"

Kokichi was still staring all wide eyed at the other and it was a bit creepy really. "Ni-shi-shi, I'm psychic." He got closer to Shuichi and hopped onto the other's bed. "Just kidding, that was a lie." He stayed smiling and rocked side to side on the bed.

Shuichi was ticked off and his glaring face might be a hint to the other. First the kid's laugh was really disturbing, well it didn't seem normal or like anything he's heard before. And the next moment his bed was taken. He wanted to kick the boy off, but violence on the first day was probably a bad idea. Instead he sat down on the edge as far away as possible from the other. The lying part was odd and he wondered if it would be a constant habit, which he would rather go to hell than deal with it. "Umm... can you get off my bed?"

His lavender eyes widened in surprise. "B.. But we just met and..." Kokichi started to bawl; tears streaming down. "YOU'RE S...SO MEAANNN!!"

"Fuck." Shuichi panicked as he didn't want anyone to come in. "Okay fine, just quiet down." He glanced at the door expecting someone to be there. To his surprise Kokichi immediately stopped crying and went back to smiling almost looking too happy.

"Yay! Shuichi should play twenty questions with me!" He went back to rocking side to side on the bed as it seems he couldn't stay put.

More mental cursing and Shuichi already had some grave suspicions of how his daily life would be. He knew he wouldn't get out of this game, so with a sigh and roll of his eyes he looked at Kokichi. "Fine, then let's just get this over with."


	2. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two play a relaxing game of twenty questions, well it should have been relaxing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was inspired, so I actually typed chapter 2! Get excited for a nice bonding time between Shuichi and Kokichi. I'm also proud this chapter actually has over 1000 words as I'm not that skilled at lengthy writing. I'm thinking of adding the remaining cast of the game and maybe taking a few from the past?

"Okay! I'll start!" Kokichi giggled and then grinned. "So what's your favorite thing to eat?"

Shuichi was a bit confused as that was one of the worst possible questions ever. Well not like it was hard to answer, but if these questions were all going to be on that sort of level he's all ready for a sinkhole to open up from below and take him to the underworld. Without having to think he just answered the simple question. "I don't have a favorite."

Kokichi frowned. "Aww you're no fun Shuichi-chan. Well I guess it's your turn."

So someone tell where that dumb suffix decided to attach itself to his name. His mood worsened as he thought of a question to ask. He probably should get something useful out of the pipsqueak, so a variety of questions passed through his mind. "Why are you here?" It was blunt, but why should he care about manners.

Kokichi didn't seem to mind the question at all and gave a smirk. "I killed my parents." He didn't say anything else, since he didn't need or want to.

His expression stayed the same, well Shuichi forced it to... it was a bit disturbing. The fucking jerks that 'claim' they're helping put him in a room with a murderer? Actually, shouldn't this guy be in juvy or something? Scratch that and just lock him up for everyone's convince. From Kokichi's expression it looked like the other to react in a certain way, but Shuichi had no intentions of giving him any satisfaction. As he thought about it the smaller boy didn't seem to look like he was even capable of killing anyone, but he knew looks could be deceiving, he knew. "I see... so it's your turn again." Shuichi was really ready to book it thinking of only how this game could slowly turn to a torture session, but...

Kokichi seemed surprised for a second, but again went back to the happy-go-lucky smile that made his emotions impossible to read. "Then do you have any siblings? I'm guessing no."

And the next question just started off normal, but the second part had him pause. It was just a guess, but he didn't need to include that part at all even though he was right. Kokichi could be trying to scare him and from the last answer that certainly seemed possible. "Yeah, but why would you know, but you're pretty young..." He mumbled the end without thinking and apparently that counted as his question for the round, which was a disappointment since it wasn't important in the least.

"Young? Ni-shi-shi.... Shuichi-chan thinks I'm really young, but I'm actually the same age as him, seventeen." Kokichi looked ecstatic that Shuichi got something wrong. "I must be really cute if Shuichi-chan mistook me for a kid."

It wasn't a stupid question at all in fact since it cleared up a few things. First for some miraculous reason Kokichi was his age, so he probably had dementia or something of the sort. In addition, there again was the creepy notion that Kokichi knew about him or more about him than he'd ever like. While lost in thought he ended up getting a slight blush from Kokichi's comment. The teasing voice helped nothing and neither did him flopping down on his back and rolling around in the bed. If his sheets weren't getting washed soon he swore he'd suffocate the boy.

Kokichi sat up and smiled again. "Turn five, so that's mine! Lets see... Why are you here? As another guess it looks like depression and suicide attempt." He made a giggle. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Shuichi now was thinking Kokichi had to have done something if he knew this much. He doubted anyone could just guess this intuitively; especially at a mental hospital. The fact is was especially creepy and if true, then Kokichi probably even had more information on him. "Umm that is right... Kokichi have you looked up my info or something?" The question easily fit in with the answer, so a win win for Shuichi. He'd rather not completely ruin the game, since he could pry a good amount of information our of the other. Thought... by now he was ready to drop the Kokichi out the window and ban him from the room.

His mouth turned into an 'O' shape and then a grin, but it seemed off compared to the other smiles he's done, a bit more... errie... "I did tell Shuichi-chan I'm psychic, but luckily your info is public!"

This had to be a lie... It had to be, or this entire place was all a ruse. Confidentiality was especially important in these places, at least he always thought so. Shuichi was apparently suppose to be a depressed person, but he honestly just didn't have any self-confidence, sucked at making friends, and overall disliked people. Even on the web though, he's never put up anything and he tended to read other's blogs instead of ranting about his horrible life. Why do that, readers just gave fake sympathy that was worth nothing. As he was self reflecting he suddenly noticed the pale hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to Shuichi-chan!! Have you finally gotten to space? Ooohhh! I bet you met lots of aliens! That sounds so fun!" Kokichi luckily stopped when Shuichi's gaze focused back onto him.

This was completely confusing now as where the hell did the topic of space come from? Really Shuichi had no idea was went on in the other's mind and frankly never wanted to. "Oh, right, what do you do for fun here?" It was a half assed question, but he just said the first thing that came to mind. Shuichi wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and he was irritated enough over the dumb nickname. They were not close in the slightest for him to get a nickname and as far as he was concerned it referred to a female.

Kokichi smiled and cuddled Shuichi's side. "That's a secret, ni-shi-shi, Shuichi-chan should try to guess. But I guess I'll ask my question, has Shuichi-chan ever had sex?" His eyes brightened and only showed curiosity.

Something snapped and pushed Kokichi away from him, then he got up and kicked Kokichi in the back; onto the hard floor. "Nevermind, we're ending the game. Get off my bed for fucks sake." First ,he dodged the question and second, the hell did he ask? Shuichi never thought the questions would turn in that direction, but as the room was darkening he decided screw this acting friendly. And the freak, yes that was now his description of Kokichi, decided to touch him! Isn't personal space a thing?

"Owww... Shuichi-chan is mean... I guess we can continue later though." He got up and rubbed his back scurrying to his half of the room.

And thank whoever was in the sky, but a nurse finally came in and told them it was officially lights out time as the curfew was freaking 9PM. Shuichi considered that unbelievably early, but if it made Kokichi scram, then he had no complaints. The nurse left and luckily did not see him kick the other, which might have gotten him in trouble. He wiped his bed off as if Kokichi magically poisoned his sheets, then lied down to ignore Kokichi for the rest of the night. Well... this evening sucked, but he had no clue what the following days would offer him.


	3. Meet the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has his first meal with everyone and what an interesting meal it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm impressed this chapter was so long! It was a bit hard to get everyone's personalities right and I was delayed from school. I'd like to note as this is a mental hospital they all have something that got them sent to Hopes Peak. The disorders are close to what I think their personality would lead to, but also note this will change how they act slightly, but I did my best to keep some aspects. This chapter includes the rest of the fourteen characters from the Danganronpa V3 game.  
> I'm thinking of adding basic profiles of each character, one a chapter as the story progresses. Finally, I'm still continuing this, but I do have school and midterms approach : c

Shuichi woke up feeling something warm to his side. A blurry glance over and he saw messy purple hair next to him. As his vision got closer he realized to his horror, Kokichi made his way into Shuichi's bed during the night. As any sane person would do, he pushed the boy out of his bed which caused a loud thunk on the floor. Now he was wide awake and sat up with a glare at Kokichi. If glares could actually cause daggers to throw at someone he would be content.

"Ouch..." Kokichi woke up once he was on the ground and rubbed his back which hit the ground the hardest. "Shuichi-chan is mean..." He looked up at Shuichi doing his best to seem close to tears.

That irritated Shuichi as he wasn't sure how to handle this; if Kokichi started to cry he'd be forced to deal with it. Unfortunately it was early in the morning and he was already in a bad mood, so it overtook the need to be sympathetic. "Fuck, Kokichi why were you in my bed? Does personal space mean nothing?" To make a point he hurled a pillow his way and noted to get the pillowcase changed before he used it again. They weren't the best pillows, so it'd make quite an impact.

"B.. But Shuichi-chan looked lonely and it was his first night so... EEPPP!" He got his right in the face and even though it was a pillow the force and sad pillow properties knocked him down for a bit. Once he got up, Kokichi moved the pillow. "Is Shuichi-chan really mad? You were hugging me all night though... Aren't I a good pillow?"

His face went red as he had no clue if the other was actually telling the truth and decided to ignore Kokichi. The rest of the morning in the room was awkwardly silent, though it was soon broken as they were told to come to the dinning hall for breakfast. Shuichi wanted nothing to do with anyone he would see as he could hardly deal with his own roommate. Unfortunately this would be impossible.

_________________________________  
Breakfast

Once he got his tray of food he was motioned to sit at a table that to his regret had Kokichi. The entire table of people were just... he couldn't even put it into words. They each wore the same type of clothing like he's seen Kokichi in, though they each had a different color; he'd have to ask why. As he sat down as far as possible from the group he could hear yelling and objects clattering onto the floor.

Kokichi was laughing at the antics of the others and motioned for Shuichi to join, who had no choice as the others took notice of him immediately. Once Shuichi was close Kokichi decided to introduce him, which was... horrible. "Ni-shi-shi, everyone~ this is my new boyfriend who's staying with me~ His name is Shuichi-chan~"

The hell was Kokichi talking about and did the freak actually think they were dating or something? Shuichi had no doubts in his plan to lock him out of the room later. Truthfully he wanted to retort something back, but he overtaken by an onslaught of responses.

A blond girl in pink pouted with her hands crossed in front. "Is this true Kokichi? I thought you were going out with me?"

The short one in gray rolled his eyes. "Kaede, since when did you ever believe anything Kokichi says..." He looked over Shuichi, then his food which was much more interesting.

"What? This is new information to me, since when did someone new come?" This came from the especially odd looking one and Shuichi didn't even try to understand.

A girl with short gray hair and in black sighed. "Keebo how did you forget this much already. Really the day just started and you're already lost?" She looked over and slammed her hand in front of a girl in yellow who was making a mess out of her food. "Angie quit making a mess, food is for eating, and you're ruining your clothes." Her voice was loud and firm, though many of the people had no response to it.

The Angie girl laughed and smiled at the other. "Atua told me he wants to know about the magical clear glass that's everywhere, so I need to give him an offering first!" And she then got up and ran out the room laughing and with her arms out. Who could even guess where she was off to.

Without realizing a hand was placed on Shuichi's shoulder and he turned slowly to see a guy in maroon with long black hair. "If Kokichi is lying then he might find this boy missing one day..." Shuichi's froze in fear with no response to this situation.

Kokichi got all mad and threw a spoon at the other who easily dodged. "How do you know I'm lying Korekiyo-chan!"

Luckily the situation ended when a girl in red and even longer hair than the guy tugged his sleeve. "Leave them alone or I'll kill you." She stared him down and there was a faint trace of malice as if she actually would kill him. Afterwords she went back to quietly eating her food while occasionally glancing at the guy who now sat down in his place.

A small girl further away from the group who fell asleep in her food looked up at the others. "Hey... who took my magic teddy..."

It was the gray haired girl that answered. She seemed overly motherly and was currently helping a guy in brown at the table eat. "Himiko did you leave him in bed? Why don't you get him after breakfast?"

And someone in green laughed in a low voice. "Himiko, don't go alone or you might be caught by the angry spirits that seep out of the walls."

He was hit in the head by a girl in pale blue. "Shut it! Himiko doesn't have time for you Rantaro, so leave us alone!"

Rantaro rubbed his head and grinned. "You're just forcing yourself on her; she obviously doesn't care."

"That's..." The girl tried to make a rebuttal, but in truth Himiko was just looking around the cafeteria randomly as if seeing something. She made a huff and grabbed the small red head by the hand. "Let's go get the magic teddy Himiko!" And soon Himiko was in tow by the taller girl.

"Hey, I heard there's someone new? They better learn their place as I'm the only one great enough for this universe." Someone in purple put his foot down on the bench while making his statement. "Kaede, who desires to enter the great Kaito's domain?"

Kaede hummed. "You best ask Kokichi, but then you don't get along well.. well have a great time!" She went to converse with Rantaro who was by himself now that the other two girls left.

Kokichi waved at Kaito who was the apparent guy while giving a slight smile. "Kaito-chan... you wanted to ask about Shuichi?" He grabbed Shuichi to his side who was in shock from the entire scene in front of him, so he had no time to react. "Ni-shi-shi, are you jealous?" It could be noted Kokichi's meal contained no sugar including natural sugars and the glass of milk remained untouched.

He grabbed Shuichi with a yank from Kokichi. "He obviously hates you, so quit latching onto him, you're worse than Kiyo." The guy with black hair looked up as he apparently heard his name, but didn't say anything.

Shuichi had enough of being jerked around and tore his hand and body away from each of them. "What the hell is wrong with you all?" He glared at no one in particular, but addressed the entire group. He wasn't referring to why they were even in the hospital, but the way he was being treated as if he was always there. How could they just accept someone that easily? Weren't they suspicious? His head hurt from all the nonsense and glanced at the table. Shuichi hardly touched his food and he glanced at the other trays and was surprised they were all slightly different and the place would put that much effort into a simple morning routine. To break up whatever the two near him were talking about he muttered to Kokichi. "Drink your milk or you'll be short forever." In his head he added the word: freak.

It worked as Kokichi's attention shifted and made fists. "Shuichi-chan's harassing me! I don't like milk and it has nothing to do with how tall I am!"

Shuichi doubted it even mattered since the guy was already seventeen, but irritating him was good enough. He then stood up and put his tray at the counter before heading out of the area quickly. Shuichi had no interest in hanging out with any of them and once in the room he noticed there was no lock on the door. As a solution he shoved the small dresser his few items were in as a barricade. He fell onto his bed exhausted even though he only woke up. This place was hell and he was a prisoner.


End file.
